Scorpio
Scorpio is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Scorpio is the Vice-Minister of The Department of Punishments. His mark of sin is on his upper left arm near his shoulder. Scorpio was originally born human. As soon he was born, his father sold him to a group of assassins; his mother is never mentioned and it's unknown what happened to her. He was raised to be a ruthless killer and was given a number instead of a name. He had to kill in order to survive, but he was never comfortable with his actions. The King of the Heavens eventually heard Scorpio's prayers and turned him into a god, but his memories of his former life still remain. He would later join the Department of Punishments and become the Vice-Minister. Because of his cruel childhood, he has an eye for punishing humans that no other god could. The King marks him as a sinner for "using a forbidden power" to stop a group of mercenaries from killing innocent people on Earth. He and the other five marked gods are exiled to Earth where they are tasked with finding the reborn goddess that will absolve their sin. Insight SCM Scorpio - Innermost Thoughts.png Appearance Scorpio has jet black hair with bangs that covered his right eye and jet black eyes. When enraged, his eyes turn crimson. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Scorpio wears the Department of Punishments uniform (which is a white with gold trim, double breasted, military-style coat with black cuffs, a black belt, black boots, and a black band on the left arm) with the jacket collar turned up, a plain white button-down shirt, and black gloves. *'Modern Attire:' Scorpio wears a v-neck grey and black striped shirt, a grey cardigan, and jeans. *'Winter Attire:' Scorpio wears a heavy black coat with a fur-trimmed hood over a crimson turtleneck sweater, and has on a silver necklace. *'True Form:' Scorpio's hair turns a dark crimson color, and he has a dark crimson tattoo on his solar plexus. He wears black knee-length trousers with an elaborate black, crimson, and gold trim wrap, a golden collar necklace with a crimson jewel, golden-jeweled armlets and bracelets, a golden circlet, and gladiator sandals. Personality Scorpio comes across as abrasive and bad-tempered, and he claims to hate humans due to his upbringing. Although he refuses to admit it, he finds human inventions and machinery, such as trains, fascinating. He is also quite foul-mouthed and often calls the people that annoy him names, such as referring to Leon as "stupid lion," Teorus as "nitwit prince," Ichthys as "problem child," and Partheno as "sex-crazed weirdo." He even calls the King of the Heavens a bastard, mainly because he feels the King's actions are the result of a twisted sense of humor. Despite his unapproachable manner, he is very hard-working and dedicated to his job in the Department of Punishments. While he has no trouble punishing humans, he can become extremely emotional when he's punishing adults who are abusive towards children because it reminds him of his traumatic childhood. He often has a difficult time telling the difference between abuse and discipline. Because you're a human, he often gets annoyed with you. He often refers you as "stupid woman," but he does show concern for your welfare; for example, when you were targeted in Dui's sequel, he made you stay in the mansion and let Dui protect you while you were working. After he falls in love with you, he's much kinder and extremely caring towards you. He even begins to swear less after you mention to him that he swears too much. He can sometimes appear insensitive because he doesn't really know what to do with all of his emotions, and he's stated that he wants to be with you all the time, so much that it scares him. He also has a tendency to blush a lot whenever you say or do something "cute," so he covers up his embarrassment by teasing or being mean to you. Scorpio has quite an antagonistic relationship with the gods from the Wishes Department, especially Leon. He also gets easily annoyed by some of the gods in Punishments Department, but he does show concern for them; he became very worried about Ichthys' welfare when he said didn't feel like pranking, and he was very concerned about Dui when Shadow Dui began to appear more frequently. He has a strong relationship with his superior Zyglavis, even calling him by the nickname "Zig." He has a complex relationship with the King of the Heavens; even though he was granted godhood by the King, Scorpio is angered by his belief that the King uses humans and the other gods to fuel his own personal entertainment. Special Ability Scorpio has to power to read someone's mind if he physically touches them. However, he is only able to read negative thoughts and feelings, but after he fell in love with you, he's able to read positive thoughts. Summary of Routes Main Story You choose Scorpio to save you, but you soon regret your choice because of his abrasive and inconsiderate attitude. His punishments are the last things you'd ever want to see, and you conclude there's no way you'd ever fall for Scorpio... not in a million years. However, it seems your heart is serving the other way... Epilogue Zyglavis claims that you're responsible for the poor quality of Scorpio's recent work. After that day, Scorpio tries to avoid you. However, the others see this as an opportunity, and you and the other gods all go to the beach to have some fun. However, this won't go unnoticed by Scorpio... Sequel You are found guilty of sin and your punishment is that you can't touch Scorpio! However, that doesn't mean you can't be together. You and Scorpio find it hard not touching each other, especially Scorpio. Will your sin ever be absolved...? Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... Musings on Love You find yourself curious about Scorpio's past, but he doesn't seem willing to tell you anything. After you witness his emotions interfere with his punishments, you start to piece together a painful and tragic past. However, despite his past and with you by his side, he can just let go of the pain as if he had never felt it in the first place... Trivia *Scorpio's favorite food is apple slices shaped like a rabbit. **In Chinese and Japanese cultures, rabbits are often associated with the moon. *Scorpio appears on the 'XX JUDGMENT' tarot cards. On the negatively influenced card, he wears his work attire and a miserly expression. Adding to the gloomy theme is Scorpio's quote: "Sometimes I remember being human. I just want to throw those memories away..." **Scorpio's quote on the bad 'XX Judgment' tarot card alludes to the significance of his past - that is justified in his route. *There is a minor spelling mistake for Scorpio's Greek name on his 'Invite a Friend Campaign' CG image. His name in Greek is spelled 'Σκορπίο', ("Skorpío".) However, in this image, his name is spelled as 'Σκοπρίο', ("Skoprío",) in Greek. *Scorpio was ranked 2nd in the 2015 General Election. *Dui stated that Scorpio has a low alcohol tolerance. *Scorpio is the first of the gods who mentions the possibility of having children with you. **He has a daughter with you named Antaresia in “First Time Alone with Baby”. *Scorpio has an ongoing rivalry with a god named Orion. This relates to the Greek myth of Orion being killed by Scorpius before they both became constellations. *He, Leon, and Huedhaut are the only gods to have a voice actor. *Scorpio is featured in the Vogue article Why Women Are Choosing Virtual Boyfriends Over Real Ones. *His daughter’s name is based on the star, Antares, which is the brightest star in Scorpius and known as the “heart of the scorpion”. Antaresia is also the name of a genus of pythons in Australia. **She can also read someone’s mind like her father when she touches someone. Category:Scorpio Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Characters Category:God Category:Scorpio Sign